Michael Vey: Battle of the Ampere
by Veyniac97
Summary: This is my first FanFiction I've ever done! Please feel free to give me suggestions to make this story more and more enjoyable!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaving the Village

I've been at this village for at least twelve hours since we took down the Elgen's Peruvian Starxource plant, Then again I was so tired from running from the Elgen in the jungle, I have no idea what time I got here last night. But when I did get here they had me sleep (thankfully), only to wake up and some chief dude telling me that my destiny isn't to go home!

"What? I asked.

"I told you," the Chief said."It isn't your destiny to go home."

"Then what is it?"

"You and your Electroclan _must _bring the Elgen down." He said 'Must' as if what I depended on all of the earth. Which in the Elgen's case, it does.

"Wait, how did you know-"

"Not important, Michael." he cut me off.

"Wait" I said. "Are you with the voice?"

"The voice?" the chief asked.

"Yeah," I said pulling the phone I received -before we got to Peru- out of my pocket. "Whoever sent me this."

"Ah, yes. I am with who you call the voice."

Hearing that filled my head with a bunch of questions, Like: _Who is the voice?, Do you know if Grace is okay?_, Especially this one: _If my destiny is to bring down the Elgen then where do I go next?_ But instead I just asked. "Okay, well where do I find the rest of the Electroclan?"

He just smiled and said "I've already arranged a trip, during your visit last night I sent some of my tribes men to find them and stop them."

"But none of my friends will understand them," I said

"Not to worry I sent someone that speaks fluent English"

"So how will _I_ get there?"

"Myself and two other tribes men will take you,"

"How will we find them"

"We are jungle people, we'll find them easily. Shall we go?"

I looked at him for a minute."Sure," I finally said.

Then the chief turned around and made series of clicking noises and two tribes men came running up. "This is Michael Vey," the chief said gesturing towards me. "Michael Vey, this is the two tribesmen that will be accompanying us to take you to your friends.

"Do they have names?"I asked

The tribesmen frowned, "Well," the chief said. "That's a sensitive subject for them"

"Okay, let's go" I said.

The chief made a series of noises to the tribesmen and they started walking, I followed. A few meters from the village was an entrance to the jungle I looked back as the sunlight disappeared behind us, me knowing I would see my friends very, very soon.

End of Chapter 1

Sorry that this chapter is short it's my first fan-fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Small Delay

About half a mile from the clearing my swollen ankle started hurting, until now I had completely forgotten that it was swollen even though you could hardly tell that it was, rest assured... it was. So I asked if we could take a break, and the chief told me:

"Sorry, but no we don't know if there are any Elgen remaining in the jungle,"

"How much longer?" I asked

"Maybe another mile or two"

"What?!" I asked, "How far did we go last night."

"A little more than that." He continued walking.

At this point my ankle couldn't take it anymore, so I sat down on a near by log and started rubbing it. The chief came over and called to the two tribes men who I had forgotten who where there, then the chief said to me. "Okay, we can rest for a few minutes."

"Thank you," I said still rubbing my ankle. The chief nodded.

About five minutes later it felt quiet even for how quiet the jungle is with the frogs croaking, it was just a little too quiet, I was about to ask if it was possible that the Elgen could even be in the jungle when there was the sound of a branch snapping. I whirled around electric ball at the ready, then out of a shadows a panther crawled out.

"Don't harm it" the chief said. "If you just stand still the panther will continue on."

As if in sync with what he said the panther continued on not paying the least amount of attention at us.

I sighed out a breath of relief. "Let's continue on" The chief nodded.

"Not so fast, Vey!" said a voice.

I whirled around and three Elgen guards were standing behind us with their guns aimed at us.

I put up my hands in surrender and whispered to the chief."What now?"

"Just wait the tribesmen will handle this" He whispered back.

"Stop whispering!" one of the guards said pointing his gun at me. "Man you've made such a huge mess Vey, Hatch is out raged!.

"He'll be sure glad once he hears we caught Vey," said the second guard I recognized him from when I shocked him before I got captured.

"Tell Hatch that he can eat my electricity!" I said making it clear that I wasn't going out with a fight.

"Ooh," said the third guard, this one I haven't seen before. "Defiance, I like that in prisoners"

"Please," said the first guard turning towards me."Defiance is Vey's middle name. I mean I highly doubt that Hatch told you about-"

"Shh," the second guard shushed him. "That's a C9!"

"And?" the first guard asked "It's not like the old man and the other two will live long enough for it to get out for Hatch to find out we told someone."

I've just about had enough of this so I created a lightning ball and shot it at the third guard. He dodged it and all the guards attention was turned back to me. (Yippee) They aimed their guns at me and I closed my eyes ready for my impending doom. Then I heard darts flying and gunshots firing. When I opened my eyes two of the guards were on the ground the last one was running away. I heard crying and turned around and saw that one of the tribesmen was on ground with a bullet hole in his chest and the other one was sitting down cradling his head the chief walked over and checked his pulse then looked towards me and frowned then back to the tribesman and shook his head. The chief knelt down and put his hand over the other tribesman eyes closing them.

We just stood there in silence for several minutes, then the chief and the tribesman had a conversation that went on for a couple minutes then the chief came over to me and said."You and I shall continue on from here on,"

"What about him" I asked looking towards the tribesman.

"He shall take his friend back to the village for a proper burial."

I looked at the tribesman."I'm sorry"

He spoke in broken English."It okay, he prefer it this way then the Elgen victory"

I looked at the chief. "I'm ready."

The chief nodded, "This way we shall reach your friends within the hour." he started walking.

I followed then I turned and gave a last sympathetic look at the tribesman. Then I turned back and continuing on deeper into the jungle and closer to the rest of the Electroclan.

End of Chapter 2

I believe this chapter is longer I'm not entirely sure, But rest assured I still have a bunch of Ideas for continuing this story. I will take in any feed-back you'd like to give me to make it better because again this is my first Fan-Fiction I've ever done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fence

It was maybe thirty or forty minutes since that _minor_ delay, we didn't say anything the whole time until the silence was starting to get to me, so I finally said. "Uh, about how much longer till we find my friends?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer" the chief said. He stopped the and pointed to a small clearing, i could see the glistening of the fence in the small distance, we walked closer. "Do you know where your rendezvous point is?"

I shook my head. "Sorry but no." I looked over to the fence and saw the hole that we made when we were breaking into the compound.

"I was afraid of that."

"But I do have an idea" I walked over to the fence, looked up to the light was still out. I reached out and touched the fence, and thought. _Taylor if your touching the fence and can hear me send me a sign, have Zeus shoot a bolt into the sky, anything. _I let go of the fence, I hoped that would work.

We sat for several minutes and nothing happened, so I figured my idea had failed,"Any ideas I asked?"

The chief stood and said "Perhaps I'll need to think,"

While he was thinking I head whispering behind us and I slowly turned and formed an electric ball in my hands, the whispering got closer I threw the ball and heard a very familiar voice say. "Hit the ground!"

It sounded a lot like Ostin's voice, but I wasn't entirely sure. "Ostin? Guys? Is that you?"

"Michael?" another voice said. Then out of the shadows emerged a figure followed by seven more, it was the rest of the Electroclan, I was so happy to see them I couldn't move my legs. I didn't need to they all started running towards me. "It is you guys!" The one that was in front was Taylor, I'm not sure if she actually did hear me but it didn't matter they're all here.

Taylor was the first to reach me, right as she reached me she kissed me then when we separated she threw her arms around me and just about squeezed the breath out of me. She backed up and she had tears in her eyes. "After you escaped we saw the helicopters, and the flamethrowers, we thought you were a goner! Then that tribesman found us and said you were alive and we'd find you along where we entered the fence," Then she hugged me again.

Ostin cleared his throat, Taylor and I separated and she took my hand. "How did you guys find me?"

"Well,"Ostin said. "We heard gunshots and just headed towards them. Once we got close to this area we heard voices a little bit way, we followed them Taylor said 'I know it's him, I can recognize my own boyfriends voice!' so we trusted her, cautiously went forward then you tried to electrocute us." he finished

"Yeah, sorry about that, thought you were more Elgen guards." I apologized.

The rest of the Electroclan stepped forward, Zeus's skin was still blistered from when we were in the tunnel. "Don't worry about it dude," He said. "I probably done the exact same thing!"

Everyone was here except My mother, Tanner, and Raul. So I asked where they were.

"They're already at the rendezvous point no doubt" Jack said.

I looked over to Taylor, "Do you still happen to have the device?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head "Sorry I gave it to Raul before we rescued you,"

"I was expecting that," I said.

For the first time in several minutes the chief spoke, "Where is the tribesman?" he asked.

Taylor looked over to Ostin."He said he was going to find Michael's mother to tell her to hide and wait." he said.

The chief nodded."I trust he will keep her and your other friend safe."

"Thank you" I said "But how will we find them?" I turned to the rest of the Electroclan.

"Well, the water house was at least a half mile from the rendezvous," Ostin said. We all looked at him."What?" he asked. "I studied the map before we gave it to Raul."

"And how far are we from the water house?" I asked.

"About thirty minutes" McKenna said. "Or at least I think it was thirty."

"In a straight direction going up and down" Wade added.

"Great," I said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Well, shall we go?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, Lets" I said,

"Okay then," Ostin said "let's go."

The Electroclan started going in one by one starting with Ostin, Taylor and I were about to start walking when the Chief said. "Michael,"

I turned."Yeah?"

"When you find my tribesman, ask him to hurry to the village, I fear that there still might be Elgen around in the Jungle, I do not wish for them to find us."

I Nodded. "Will do,"

"Thank you,"

We turned and started walking, "Michael," he said. We turned "One more thing, good luck defeating the Elgen, your going to need it."

"Thank you," I said, I looked over to Taylor, her eyes were a little red from earlier, she was smiling at me. "What?" I asked

"Nothing," she said. "Come one let's go catch up with our friends."

I nodded and we sprinted into the jungle, I looked back for a split second the chief dude was gone, I looked forward and wondered if I'd ever see him again.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry it took a while to write this I would've had it out sooner if my laptop didn't get restarted and I thought it was saved. Chapter 4 will be out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To the water house

It took a couple minutes before Taylor and I caught up to the rest of the Electroclan, the reason why it took us a while is because like how Wade had put it the trail went up and down, and doing this while running isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. But when we did catch up they were walking slowly trying not to trip. Once we caught up we slowed down. McKenna with her hand lit was in the lead with Ostin and Jack.

"Michael?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if we stay near the back?"

"Sure, why?"

"I just want to talk about what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm holding your hand, I know what's going on in your head."

I blushed. "Oh, yeah. Right."

"So what do you think we're going next?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I was hoping the voice would provide that information."

"Yeah, I was hoping that too,"

_Just hopefully I don't meet anymore powerful electric children, _I thought.

"What do you mean _more _electric children?" Taylor asked.

"Well, there's this glow named Torstyn, Ian pointed him out to me when we rescued my mother. Then after you guys escaped and I got captured I sort of met him then."

"But My sis- Tara said that there were only thirteen glows left."

"Hatch said pretty much the same thing, that four of the glows had died of cancer, remember how he said I might be dieing from cancer?"

Taylor nodded her head slowly. "I remember, I felt so scared for you."

"Well, turns out Hatch was lying after all, in fact he said. 'I'm actually quite healthy for..' I think it was ' for an oath breaking insignificant worm'."

"So you're not dieing from cancer?"

"Nope, still as healthy as I ever been," My stomach suddenly growled. "Well, as I ever at breakfast."

Taylor laughed. "Don't worry Sparky, you'll get some food soon."

"What did you just call me?"

Taylor laughed then stopped when she saw how serious my face was. But I couldn't help but start laughing too.

Ostin turned around "what's with all the laughing back there?"

"Nothing," Taylor and I said in unison.

Ostin turned back around and said." We should be almost there maybe ten more minutes."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure. The water house should be straight ahead. Can you see it Ian?"

"Yeah. But there's some people around it." The whole group stopped in there tracks.

"Are they Elgen guards?" I asked

"Yes, but it doesn't look like they have El-readers though,"

"Ostin can we just go around them?"

" We might," he said. "I just need to get closer so I can see what direction we need to go in."

"I'll go with," I said. "You never know when you might need some help."

Ostin nodded. "Let's go buddy,"

"Wait, where is it."

"I'll help with that," Ian said.

"Okay," I said. "Taylor and Jack, stay here with the rest of the Electroclan. and alert if anything goes wrong and you here a battle going on… feel free to join on in."

They both nodded. "Okay," I said. "Let's find out where we need to go to the rendezvous," Then Ostin, Ian, and I ran to the clearing in the jungle.

When we got there, I didn't know what to expect, well besides Elgen guards and well a water house, but what I did see was well, different a bunch of Elgen guards standing around, talking to one another, and wearing gloves picking up rubble of some sort the rubble that they were picking up, well where the water house should be there was just ash.

"Okay, so the water house is there," Ostin started. "The rendezvous Is west of it. Okay so I got my standings, we can go now."

"Wait I said look," I pointed towards the guards which had stopped talking and picking up rubble, and they were looking right at us. "In to the shadows!" I hissed. We all ran into the jungle. "Ian, did they see us?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Okay," I said in a whisper. "let's head back to the others."

"Wait," Ian said. He looked worried.

"Don't tell me,"

"They saw us and they're heading this way," Ian said.

"Great," Ostin said sarcastically.

"Michael," Ian said "They're right there" he said pointing.

I made an electric ball and threw it in the direction that Ian pointed at. "Gaah!" a scream came from the direction. I made and threw two more.

"Run" I whispered. We all started running we found the rest of the Electroclan.

"Time to go!" Ostin said quickly.

"Why?" Taylor asked "Did they see you?"

"Yes," I said out of breath.

"I'll lead the way," Ostin said.

Everyone got up and started running Ostin in the lead.

There was only me, _if the rendezvous is half a mile away… there's no way we can make it._

"Michael?" Taylor came back. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Let's get out of here but fast!"

"Why?"

"If they guards really _did _see us, we might not make it if the rendezvous is half a mile away!"

"Don't say that! We'll make it." Taylor said. "We'll get out of here and figure out what we need to do next!"

There was a snapping of a twig behind me. "Don't move!" A voice said.

"Turn around slowly!" I did what I was told. It was a guard! Taylor came and stood next to me.

I made an electric ball and shot it at him he dodged it. He aimed his gun -which seemed to come out of nowhere- at me. "Try it again," He said. "I dare you."

"If you say so." I said. I made another ball this time the size of a baseball, I looked at Taylor, she looked terrified. Our eyes met then she must've understood what I wanted her to do.

She did. The guard started grabbing his head. I threw my ball at him and he collapsed to the ground with a wisp of smoke rising from his body.

I looked to Taylor. "Thanks." I said.

She nodded.

"Now let's get out of here!"

Then we started running for our lives in the direction the Electroclan went. We caught up just a minute later. We were on our way to the rendezvous.

End of Chapter 4

Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come out, I've been busy lately. I just write these then edit and release them. I hope you enjoy the story so far. I know I'm having a fun time writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At The Rendezvous

What was supposedly a half a mile, felt like five miles mainly because it was dark except for; A: Our glow and B: McKenna's hand, not to mention the trail that wasn't exactly a trail. But it wasn't too bad I mean I was with my friends again, my mother was save somewhere, and we're almost out of this country with no other delays or so I hoped. "Hey Ostin," I said

"Yeah?"

"About how long until we reach the rendezvous point?"

"Shouldn't be too long, three maybe five minutes."

We were closer I thought it was but still a little while, I just hope that the voice can get to us quickly so we can get out of here. "Are really we _that_ close?"I asked.

"Yep..."Ostin said."Or at least we should be..." he added.

"_Should_ be?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that helps" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I thought it out," he said defensively. "Ian do you see Raul, or Tanner?"

"Uh..." he said squinting his eyes."Uh... I can faintly see a glow"

"Is it Tanner?"

"Well, who else has a glow?" Ian asked.

Ostin actually took this question literally "Let's see: You, Zeus, Abi, McKenna-"

"We Get it Ostin," I said. "Most of us have a glow"

"Buddy, you okay?" he said looking back at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem to be ticking a bit."

"Just nervous"

"About what's going to happen next?"

I nodded."Yeah,"

"Well don't worry" Taylor said. "We'll be here for you all the way. All of us."

"She's right" McKenna said looking back for a second.

"We'll go through with it to the end" Jack added. "Hatch is going down."

"But not with out a fight" Zeus said.

"Of course not!" Jack said. "He probably already has the whole Elgen corporation hunting us down."

"We might be wanted dead or-"

"Anyway," Taylor said clearly trying to get the guys to stop talking."Ostin, how much longer"

"Ian?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can see them. That glow _was_ Tanner's."

"Great," I said. We walked in silence for a few minutes. "Thanks for getting them to stop talking about -well you know- them Taylor"

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Alright," Ostin said. "We're here"

There was a clearing in front of us. When we walked out I saw my mother, Tanner, and Raul. We all walked over to them. My mother turned around seeing me. "Michael!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around me. "Once I heard what had happened. I just couldn't believe it! I knew somehow you were still alive."

"Yeah, mom. I'm alright," I smiled.

"Well, did you play the song yet?" Ostin asked.

"No, we haven't yet." My mother said.

"Great so where's the iPod?" I asked.

"Uh, I think Tanner has it."

We all looked at Tanner. "I thought Raul had it!"

I turned my head at Raul. He shrugged and pointed to my mother.

My heart skipped a beat. "So you lost the iPod? The one device that could get us out of here?" I asked.

They all put their heads down and nodded.

"Really? Well that's great! How are we supposed to get help now?"

"Michael, we're kidding." Tanner said laughing. He held up the iPod nano. "So gullible," he said to himself but was loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh," I said feeling embarrassed. I could feel my face turning red. Taylor grabbed my hand and squeezed it. My mother gave me a look of what looked like a sense of wonderment, curiosity, and a tinge of being proud. I'm sure I'll here about this from my mom when we get picked up. "Play the song." I said.

Tanner stopped laughing. "Okay... Uh, Ostin which song was it again?"

I put my hand up to cover my face.

"Colby Cross, Come and Get Me, Baby." Ostin said.

"Oh yeah, Right." He was playing with the iPod and was scrolling through the song list. A few seconds later the song started playing. After a Minute or so Taylor and I walked over and sat down on a small fallen tree.

"Hey Michael,"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I, Uh... maybe."

"What is it, Taylor?"

"Lay my head down?"

"No I don't mind, you don't even have to ask."

She smiled. "Thanks, I'm really tired" She laid her head down on my shoulder.

I looked over at my mom to see her grinning ear to ear.

_What? _ I mouthed.

_Nothing_, she mouthed back.

A few minutes later there was the sound of the helicopter. We all stood and moved into the clearing. A black helicopter landed out in the open.

A man stepped out. "Michael?"

The Electroclan all looked at me and shook their heads.

"Michael I'm here to pick you and your friends up." the man said. "I know you're here this is the rendezvous, the iPod sent us here you're playing the song. You're right over there." He said pointing right at us.

"Ian," I whispered. "What's the helicopter look like?"

"Looks clean enough seats for all of us even Raul."

"And the man?"

"He has a gun, but it's in a holster."

"Okay. Guys, time for a helicopter ride." We all walked out of the clearing and to the helicopter.

Sorry It took such a long time since the last chapter upload but I have been busy with school and work but now that school's out... I'll have more time to write and edit and upload. (Sorry if there were any mistakes)


	6. Not a chapter

A/N sorry this isn't a chapter just a note (I know I'm not really supposed to but it's necessary) I'm really sorry but I can't really guide this story any further. So this story is done. If you'd like to continue on where I left off just PM me or something and I'll be more than happy to let you start where I left. I really hope you understand. Thanks and see you around.

~Veyniac97


End file.
